Petey's First Love
by MermaidInBlueJeans
Summary: Petey never felt that before. But it wasn't a good thing.
1. Chapter 1

After an Endless Summer classes had started again. Pete was kind of anxious for it since he'd been alone all summer with his parents. He had no idea why his parents wanted to be with him. They never seemed to enjoy having him around. Anyway, Pete was excited about seeing Jimmy again.

As his parents dropped him by the school gates, he saw Jimmy waiting for him. With a smile in his face Pete rushed to meet Jimmy.

"Hey, Pete!" Jimmy almost yelled. He sounded as excited as Pete.

"Hi, Jimmy. Nice to see you again!"

They started to walk to the boys dorm. Bullworth hadn't changed much. Prefects around every corner waiting for trouble. Girls fighting for boys. Boys fighting for girls. Jocks beating up nerds. Algie peeing his pants again. And so on. Except there wasn't Gary making his malevolent plans to take over the school. Pete had been assured by Crabblesnitch that Gary was gonna stay locked up in Happy Volts for a long time. Which was nice.

"So, Jimmy, how was your summer ?" Pete asked, watching Troy Miller being caught by a prefect for punching a little kid.

"Good I think" Jimmy shrugged as they entered the dorm. " And yours ?"

Pete made a face. He didn't need to say anything else. Jimmy just laughed.

And then the whole week went by very fast.

Only when the weekend arrived, Pete realized he'd been alone all week. He'd been so occupied with being the Head Boy, he totally forgot about Jimmy and how he missed being with him. Well, Jimmy had probably been busy too with running errands and stuff...

He knocked on Jimmy's room door. Nothing. He knocked again slightly harder. Nothing. He opened the door to find out the room was in a big mess and Jimmy wasn't there. As he closed the door and began to turn he heard Jimmy's voice outside the dorm.

He ran outside. Jimmy and Zoe were sitting in the stairs drinking a can of Beam Cola. They both turned and smiled at Pete.

"Hey guys!" He tried to look normal as he realized Zoe had a pretty smile. He had only been with her a couple times. Not enough to realize how beautiful she was. He felt kind of sick and he'd never felt like that before. He reddened. He couldn't avoid it. He looked like he'd been slapped over and over again.

"Dammit, Pete!" he mumbled to himself as he rushed into his room. "What the fuck was that?!" he thought slapping himself in the forehead. " I'm sure they didn't notice..."

His stream of thoughts was interrupted by Jimmy.

"Are you ok, Pete? That was fucking weird" Jimmy said with a grin to disguise his worry.

"I'm...I'm fine. It was nothing..." he lied. It had been something. Something bad. " I'm just...I...I..."

And the Zoe came in. He swallowed a lump in his throat. " I have to go...".


	2. Chapter 2

Pete needed distance from Zoe. Being in love with her would be just...It couldn't be! She was Jimmy's girlfriend and Pete was Jimmy's best friend. Well, Pete would never have any chance against Jimmy. Jimmy was so badass and Petey was just a wimp.

"A fucking wimp!" he said out loud, not remembering he was in the middle of English class.

"Peter!" Mr. Galloway retorted "I hope that wasn't..."

"I...I'm sorry. It wasn't for you. I was..." Pete could hear all the giggles in the back.

"It's alright. Now, please, pay attention." At least Mr. Galloway was a cool teacher because otherwise he was already in Crabblesnitch's office.

As soon as the class ended, he had the unfortunate to find Zoe yelling at Beatrice. He tried to sneak past them but Zoe instantly noticed him.

"Ya know what, Beatrice? Fuck you. You're not worth the effort."And she turned to Pete "Let's go, Petey. I have to talk to you" but Pete surely didn't want to talk.

"The effort of what? Punching me?" Beatrice yelled back at Zoe. Fortunatly for Pete, Zoe turned to Beatrice and punched her. And Petey could escape.

He didn't see Zoe again that day.

Back in the dorm, he received a call. He rarely used his cellphone so he used to keep in his desk drawer.

"Unknown number" Peter read. Maybe it was his parents from a new phone or something. So he answer it. A hoarse voice greeted him.

"Hey, femme-boy" Pete almost dropped the phone but like a ninja he managed to grab it in mid-air.

"G-Gary?" He stumbled upon that name.

"Oh, I'm sorry! Did I scare you?" Gary asked sarcastically.

"How...But...Did you...?" Pete tried to speak but the words just couldn't get out of his mouth.

"How did I get this phone? Well, you know me, Petey. I can get people to get stuff done for me." Pete could imagine Gary smiling foully.

"Like you did with Jimmy..." he mumbled. And the he had the worse idea ever. "Gary... I might need your help..."

"I need your help too, so if you help me I'll help you. Now, why won't you pay me a visit so we can talk face to face?"

Pete was to desperate to say no. He would probably regret this later but it was worth a try. At least for Zoe.

_To be continued..._


End file.
